


Talking Stuff Out

by LovesWifi



Series: Jealousy Takes Over [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrsing Moments, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mention of Episodes, One-Shot, Orginal Akumatized Victims, Orginal Characters, Talking, love square, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities are out of the bag. There is a lot of things to talk through now. Hope you enjoy if you read. Sorry that I suck at summaries! Lots of Love. -Wifi





	Talking Stuff Out

Marinette and Adrien's identities were just revealed to each other. So what's better to do then talk about what had happened over the previous year and all the embarrassing stuff that goes with it!

Notre Dame

They sat in silence for awkward silence for a couple minutes just thinking of what to say and how to act. Then Adrien broke the silence. 

"You know I tried to set you up with Nino," He said looking over at Ladybug trying to see Marinette in her. 

"What! I thought he always liked Alya?!?" Ladybug said swinging her head over at him. 

"No! Before the Animan attack. He was wearing a ear piece and I was trying to tell him what to say! Then to all of our surprise he said Alya!" Chat explained. Then added under his breath. "I can't believe I tried to set Nino with the love of my life!"

"What was that Mon Minou? I didn't catch the last bit," Ladybug said looking over at him. 

"Nothing!" Chat said quickly then looked down at his intertwined hands. 

"You know after Copy Cat?" Ladybug said still looking back at Chat. She got a nod in response. "Well I'm sorry with what I said. I didn't know that your flirtation remarks were serious!"

"It hurt," Chat said under his breath. "I was excited that you were going to do the photo shoot with me after Stormy Weather!"

"You were! I though you would of been disappointed!" Ladybug exclaimed. 

"I have a crush on Marinette and Ladybug!" Chat said with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Same here. I figured out that I have a crush on Chat Noir after Dark Cupid," Ladybug said with a blush matching his. 

"What happened during he Dark Cupid fight?" Chat asked cocking his head to the side. 

"I kissed you," Ladybug mumbled. 

"What was that My Lady?" Chat asked with a grin knowing what she had said. 

"I! Kissed! You!" Ladybug said Turing to Chat. "Tikki told me that night that meant that I truly love you and she also told me that more then 80% of Ladybug and Chat Noirs get married and live happily with each other."

"I told you during the Gamer fight that you and me meant to be!" Chat said putting his hand on his chest with confidence. 

"Your the only person I would want to spend my life with!" Ladybug blurted out. 

"Same here, My Lady!" Chat exclaimed pulling her into a hug. 

"I freaked out when Time Breaker touched you. Do you know how confusing it was to have two Marinettes and Ladybugs?!?" Ladybug said putting her head in her hands. 

"No," Chat answered. "I was actually excited to kiss Marinette during the Horrificator!"

"What! How could you?!? I'm plain, old, and boring!" Ladybug said. 

"Well I was! Oh my gosh the hardest fight I had to fight was the Bubbler," Chat said that followed with a chill down his back. 

"I can understand that because the hardest fight for me was Lady Wifi," Ladybug said. "It doesn't help that I had to fight you three times and Alya twice!"

"Yeah when I got hit with Dark Cupid's arrow, Puppetier took the doll and Princess Fragrance. Wait when you went on the secret mission during the Evillustrator you were totally just on the date with Nathaniel!" Chat said thinking out loud. 

"Yep kitty. By the way you were acting ridiculous when I first met you!" Ladybug said with the giggle of angels. 

"You were making fun of me?!?" Chat said with a groan then put his head in his hands. 

"Don't worry! Did you know I lost Tikki before the Princess Fragrance fight?" Ladybug said bringing the giggles to a minimum. Chat shook his head no. "Well I tripped over someone's bag and I landed in your arms." again a nod. "Well Tikki went flying and Chloe picked her up and walked away. One of my only regrets of tripping of the bag is that I didn't say 'I think I'm falling for you!' Well that would of been cheesy," Ladybug said. "Sorry I'm rambling." The colors of her cheeks challenged the colors of his cheeks. 

"You know my offer still stands," Chat said thinking back to the Puppetier moment. 

"What's that Chaton?" Ladybug said. Now it was her turn to cock her head to the side in wonder. 

"You can pull my heart strings any day!" Chat said. "You know you wound me My Lady. I put a lot of thought and effort into that pun and you took it for granted!"

"I'm sorry," Ladybug said then took his hand and kisses it. 

It was now Chat's turn to turn beet red. He look at his Lady in awe. She looked back at him and thought. 'I got him wrapped right around my finger!'

"You know your bright red, right?" Ladybug said giggling. 

"I had a feeling I was," Chat answered unamused then he put his hand on hers. 

"I love you, My Lady," Chat said now bringing her hand to his lips. 

"I love you too, Chaton," Ladybug said then leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Well since I didn't remember our first kiss. Can I kiss you?" Chat said already closing the gap. 

His response was what he wanted. The full force passionate kiss. They stayed there all night until morning till they woke next to each other. It's a good thing that is was the weekend or they would of been late to school. 

That Afternoon 

"Hey, Alya! Did you know that Adrien and I are dating?" Marinette said into the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go death. 

"I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! I'M TAKING NINO. YOU CALL ADRIEN AND TELL HIM TO GET HIS PRETTY MODEL BUTT OVER THERE! RIGHT NOW!" Alya ordered then hung up immediately after. Then while going to Adrien's contact she thought to herself 'it's a good thing we already came up with an excuse' The she heard a 'Tap Tap'. 

"Detransform in the alley and come inside like a normal person," Marinette said. 

"Well, Mon Cherie, I'm not a normal person," Chat said. "Niether are you!" 

"Well I wouldn't want Alya to catch you in that form," Marinette said tauntingly. 

"Touchè. See you in a bit, Buginette," Chat said then jumped away. 

'Might as well get ready for a million questions.' Then a blonde mop popped up from below. 

"Hey you ready for the questions?" Marinette asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adrien had just finished say before a raging red head appeared form below. 

"Answers now!" Alya ordered. 

They had given her the most truth they could. Once the young reporter was happy she left.

After Nino and Alya left Marinette said pulling Adrien into a hug "You know I'm happy it is you." 

"Me too," Adrien said into her hair. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> The last one I can tell you guys didn't really like, so I made this one more happy! Hope you enjoy! If you hush didn't know I will be posting or already have posted a FF with my name in it! So you guys can get a vague idea! Lots of Love! -Wifi


End file.
